magifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Arba
Arba (アルバ, Aruba) jest jedną z Trzech Magi Salomona z Alma Toran i matczynym przodkiem Gyokuen Ren i jej dzieci. Była powiernikiem jednego z Boskich Szczebli, a także bardzo istotną członkinią ruchu oporu Salomona, utworzonego by zwalczyć prawosławny rząd. Jest Magim, który zdradził Salomona i utworzył Al-Thamen. Była w zamkniętym świecie razem z Al-Thamen i Ill Ilah przez tysiąclecia. W nowym świecie, stworzonym przez Ugo (na rozkaz Salomona), posiadła swoją potomkinię, cesarzową Gyokuen Ren z Imperium Kou. Dotychczas zajmowała ciało jej córki, Hakuei Ren, dopóki nie została uratowana przez Aladyna, który użył magii Al-Kimia Al Qadima, aby zamienić jej ciało z tym, którego Arba nie będzie mogła przejąć. WyglądKategoria:PostaciKategoria:Alma ToranKategoria:Magi Arba jest wysoką i atrakcyjną kobietą. Ma długie, brązowe włosy związane w dwa warkocze. Ma jasne oczy. Często jest postrzegana z uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy wchodzi w interakcje z przyjaciółmi. Jest właścicielką jednego z 72 Boskich Szczebli. Po zostaniu Magim Salomona, przy głowie miała krótkie włosy do ramion, a za nią ciągnie się długi warkocz. Na głowie ma coś w rodzaju turbanu z perłą w środku, a odziana była w długie, wielowarstwowe szaty. Nosiła również różne naszyjniki i branzolety na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Zawsze miała przy sobie różdżkę z osadzonym półksiężycem na jej końcu. Osobowość Arba sprawiała wrażenie dość opiekuńczej, kiedy pojawiła się po raz pierwszy i próbowała przekonać Shebę by czuła się jak u siebie, po uratowaniu jej z wieży. Zmartwiła się, kiedy Sheba ogłosiła, że chce wrócić do wieży. Arba stale wyraża swoją lojalność wobec Salomon'a, odnosząć się do niego "młody mistrzu", pomimo stwierdzenia, że jest to już niekonieczne, gdyż nie jest dłużej jego sługą. Jest odważną i nieustraszoną kobietą. Nie okazuje swoim wrogom litości. thumb|left|Przebiegła strona ArbyArba była dość żartobliwą osobą, jak widać, kiedy zażartowała, że szermierka Salomona "ssie" i że powinien urosnąć, co spowodowało ich śmiech. Często była postrzegana z uśmiechem i lubiła żartować ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Arba jest również niezwykle zagorzała w swojej wierze w Ill Ilah. Posuwa się do płaczu i nazywa go "ojcem" za każdym razem, gdy go widzi. Była bardzo zrozpaczona przez decyzję Salomon'a by "zabić Boga" i zaatakowała go w celu zapobiegnięcia jego planu. Po tym jak Salomon zastąpił Ill Ilah'a jako Boga i została Magi'm, według Ugo, zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie. Obecnie jest przebiegła, sprytna i bez serca, a jej jedynym celem jest przywołać Ill Ilah'a na ten świat aby przemienić wszystkich i wszystko w nicość. Historia Arba została stworzona przez David'a jako sługa Salomon'a i znała go od jego narodzin. Dzielili bliską więź, ale ze względu na to, iż była jego sługą , czuła się zobowiązana by nazywać go bardziej oficjalnie. Jednak po ich uciece ze świątyni, Salomon nie zgadzał się z tym i powtarzał jej, by zwracała się do niego nieformalnie. Była tą osobą, która nauczyła go szermierki. Pomimo różnić w ich poprzednich statusach, jej oddanie i podziw wobec niego nigdy nie zanikło. Wkrótce stała się jednym z jego najbardziej zaufanych i najsilniejszych zwolenników i razem z Ugo, Ithnan'em, Settą, Wahid'em i Falan, pomogła mu prowadzić Opór. Była starsza niż Ugo i była najstarszym członkiem Ruchu Oporu, jak i również najsilniejszym szermierzem i drugą w magii tylko dla Salomon'a. Po tym jak Gyokuen Ren poślubiła Hakutoku Ren'a i urodziła dwóch synów, Hakuyuu i Hakuren'a, Arba przejęła ciało Gyokuen i wydała na świat Hakuei i Hakuryuu. Kiedy Sinbad się urodził, Arba, Szeherezade, Matal Mogamett i Yunan wyczuli silne rezonowanie Rukh. Jej dwóch pierwszych synów i mąż zginęli w pożarze i walce przeciw Al-Thamen, podwładnych Arby. Po śmierci jej męża, poślubiła jego brata, Drugiego Cesarza, Koutoku Ren'a. Umiejętności Pomimo, że jest Magi'm, nie opiera się wyłącznie magią w walce. Jest świetnym dowódcą i wojownikiem. Nauczyła Salomon'a szermierki. Jako Magi Arba ma nieograniczone Magoi/Rukh. Jest biegła w użyciu Czarnych Rukh, a także jest w stanie ukraść je od innych. Jest w stanie atakować na poziomie Ostatecznej Magii kilka razy z rzędu. Arba była tym, która pośredniczyła za Lochy i Metalowe Naczynia w Imperium Kou. Innymi słowy, nie ma znaczenia ile Metalowych Naczyń dała ludziom i tak nigdy nie stanowiłby dla niej zagrożenia. Mistrzowski Szermierz Arba została przeszkolona w szermierce i okazała się być bardzo utalentowana w tej dziedzinie. Była tą, która nauczyła Salomon'a szermierki w dzieciństwie. Była w stanie łatwo walczyć i podporządkować się Hakuryuu w walce mieczem jeden na jednego oraz przeciwko jemu i dwóm generałom, Kokuhyou Shuu i Seiryuu Ri. Różdżka Arba była powiernikiem jednego z 72 Boskich Szczebli, który pozwolił jej otworzyć swoje "trzecie oko" i władać bardzo silną magią. Jej Boski Szczebel posiada dwa skrzydła na czele. Po zabicu Sheby, kradnie jej Boski Szczebel. Magia : Borg:' '''Jest dowodem na bycie magiem. Jest zdolnością defensywną, blokującą wszelkie ataki fizyczne ze złymi intencjami oraz niektóre zaklęcia do pewnego stopnia. Wytrzymałość Borg'a jest zależna od siły danej osoby. Borg Arby używa Czarnych Rukh. Bez ródżki jest on wystarczająco silny, by odepchnąć Pełny Ekwipunek Dzina Hakuryuu Ren'a. :*'Borg Al-Samm (Osiem Murów Obronnych na Czele): ''To magia stworzona z Borg'a. Umożliwia Gyokuen manipulować nim i rozszerzać go ofensywnie, towrząć głowy smoka z jego Borg'a z Czarnych Rukh. Ukradła tą technikę Shebie. : 'Magia Siły:' '''Arba była bardzo biegła w używaniu Magii Siły. Podczas walki z Prawosławnymi Magami, była w stanie przedłużyć swoją różdżkę i zniszczyć kilka sterowców jednym uderzeniem. :*'Medoun Al-Samm ''(Pogrzebowa Zagłada): ''Ta magia atakuje przeciwnika w kierunku jej dłoni niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, aby zadać ogromne obrażenia przeciwnikowi. :Magia Błyskawicy' :*'Bararaq Saiqa (Świetlisty Miecz): Arba wykorzystuje pioruna, sprowadzonego z nieba i rzuca nim na jej przeciwnika. :*Ramz Al-Salos (Ulewa Grzmotowych Włóczni) : '''Magia Umysłu: Arba jest zdolna użyć Magii Umysłu, by zmusić ludzi do popadnięcia w deprawację i zafarbować ich Rukh na czarno, tak jak to zrobiła w przypadku Judar'a. : Magia Grawitacji: :* Ala Raqesa (Pogrzebowy Taniec Marionetek) : Magia Światła: :* Flash Ajola (Zapalające Światło Błysku) :Ostateczna Magia: Z połączeniem mocy Al-Thamen, Arba jest w stanie odtworzyć Ostateczne Magie czterech różnych Metalowych Naczyń w tym samym czasie. :*'Amol Al-Bador Saiqa' (Ścinający Miecz Ognistego Wojownika): Ostateczna Magia Amona, tworzy olbrzymiego potwora z ognia. :*'Pa'ir Al-Hazard' (Ryk Grzmotów Tornada): Ostateczna Magia Paimon, tworzy potężne tornado. :*'Astor Inqerad '(Latający Biały Błysk Smoka z Czyścca): Ostateczna Magia Astarotha, tworzy smoka z białych płomieni. :*'Bararaq Ingerad-Saiqa '(Świetlisty Miecz Zagłady): Ostateczna Magia Baala, tworzy ogromne ostrze ze skoncentrowanej błyskawicy. Regeneracja Arba jest bardzo odporna i wytrzymała. Była zdolna przetrwać atak Bararaq Saiqa Yunan'a, mimo iż zniszczył jej Borg i zdarł z niej całą skórę. Ponadto, kiedy Yunan całkowicie zmiażdżył jej ciało, pozostawiając jej szczątki na podłodze, była wstanie odtworzyć z nich i ze swoich dwóch rąk swoje własne ciało. Yunan zrozumiał wtedy, że tysiąc lat wytrwałości, przemieniło ją w nieśmiertelnego potwora, nie czyniąc już z niej człowieka. W rzeczywistości, przyczyną jej nieprawdopodobnej regeneracji, jest to, że Arba wysyła tylko połowę jej ducha do jej zastępczego ciała, co pozwala jej zaopatrzyć siebie w Magoi i w razie potrzeby wrócić do wymiaru, który zamieszkuje, a stamtąd może posiąść ludzi, których potrzebuje. Relacje Salomon Jehoahaz Abraham Znała go od dzieciństwa. Była drogim przyjacielem Salomona i jego byłym sługą. Nazywała go "młodym mistrzem" nawet po tym jak została zwolniona ze swoich obowiązków. Żywiła do niego wielki szacunek i zaufanie, prawdopodobnie zaraz po Shebie. Arba lubiła spędzać czas wolny z Salomonem, a nawet żartobliwie wyśmiewała jego wzrost. Była jego partnerem w sparingach i oboje nosili te same półksiężyce na czołach. Arba zapewne przyjęła połączenie Salomona z Ill Illah najciężej ze wszystkich. Ściśle lojalna wobec tego, którego uważała za jedynego, prawdziwego Boga ich świata, widziała poświęcenie Salomona jako akt skrajnego bluźnierstwa i zdrady. Po tym jak Salomon zastąpił Ill Illah i stał się nowym Bogiem, osobowość Arby drastycznie się zmieniła, stając się jeszcze bardziej zimna i porywcza. Nawet jej związek z Shebą powoli zaczął się pogarszać. Arba zebrała wielu byłych zwolenników Salomona i poprowadziła bunt przeciwko ich byłemu liderowi, tworząc tym samym Al-Thamen, organizację, istniejącą po to, aby przywrócić Ill Illah i ponownie zasiać chaos na świecie. Sheba Arba zawsze była bardzo miła dla Sheby, nawet pomimo jej nieprzyjemnej natury, którą okazywała za każdym razem podczas jej starć z Salomonem. Z upływem lat, Sheba i Arba stały się wielkimi przyjaciółkami, dzieliły nawet wspólne łóżko. Kiedy Sheba ukończyła 17 lat, zaczęła rozwijać silne uczucia do Salomona i zaczęła okazywać zazdrość w stosunku do Arby, która miała z nim bliskie stosunki. Jednak Arba ostatecznie przekonała Shebę, by stała się kochanką Salomona, pokazując tym jak bardzo jej ufała. Dzieliły niemal siostrzaną więź. Po tym jak Salomon zastąpił Ill Illah, co w oczach Arby, postrzegane było jako akt obalenia Boga, Sheba nadal wspierała Salomona, nawet pomimo wszelkich konfliktów, które powstawały między nią a jej dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Arba uznała, że Sheba całkowicie zatraciła się w idei Salomona, wraz z magami i innymi gatunkami wszczęła bunt, przeciwko jej byłemu liderowi i przyjacielowi. Pod wpływem jej nowej, chłodniejszej osobowości, nie miała żadnych skrupułów, by walczyć z Shebą, a nawet bez wahania ją zabiła, postrzegając jej starą przyjaciółkę, jako przeszkodę na drodze do własnych aspiracji. Ciekawostki * Jej imię pochodzi od arabskiego słowa أربعة (Arba3a), co oznacza, Cztery. Kategoria:Mag Kategoria:Al-Thamen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Alma Toran Kategoria:Magi